


"I'm Really Sorry, Pete." SEQUEL

by Mock_Mania_Menace_Llama, xxx_Young_Blood_xxx



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Kind of Underage, M/M, New Author, No Sex, first fic, idk what to tag, just kissing, pete is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mock_Mania_Menace_Llama/pseuds/Mock_Mania_Menace_Llama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Young_Blood_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Young_Blood_xxx
Summary: Patrick is just a tired kid who wants to play music and he never asked for this. Hint: it's a whiny, lovesick wreck of a man named Pete Wentz.





	"I'm Really Sorry, Pete." SEQUEL

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["I'm Really Sorry, Pete."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660185) by [xxx_Young_Blood_xxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx_Young_Blood_xxx/pseuds/xxx_Young_Blood_xxx). 



> Hi! I didn't write this original, I just asked to finish it! Heads-up, this is most likely horrible because I never wrote a fic before, and don't know half these terms. Anyways, just enjoy this please. Critism is always helpful.

(2008)

Ever since then, Patrick allowed hugs, some kisses on stage, and Pete was happy about that. Still, his best friend never acted the same way. Stopped being so open, and never really talked like they used to. Much to Pete’s appreciation, he broke up with Anna, but still had a new girlfriend.

As for Pete, he had his share of boyfriends.

In the end, he knew Patrick was perfect, but it seemed as if his chance would never come. Not until the end of their “Believers Never Die” tour. Maybe he didn’t be the greatest friend at that show, finding sad excuses to start kissing him. But singing “Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying,” felt, different. Sure it could be the whole, back and forth sex lines, but whenever Patrick starts singing this, he looks angry, sad even. But when the song started, wait. Did he fucking smile at him!

“I used to obsess over living,”

“Now I only obsess over you.”

“Tell me you'd like boys like me better”

The way Patrick said it, almost daring him. He wanted to answer, his dreams all in that one sentence. Say it, SAY IT!

“I can’t do this.”

He didn’t know if he had just gone mad, or he had to be a good friend. What about Elisa? He couldn’t just confess his love like that. Joe shot a look towards him, to come back. Pete couldn’t. He had to be a better friend than that, even if Patrick didn’t like him as much anymore. He watched from behind the stage as Patrick finished singing “Saturday.”

Patrick didn’t even say “Goodbye” to the crowd, he just stomped to where Pete was standing, his face red, he didn’t know from embarrassment, or his breath taken away at the concert.

“Why did you do that?” Patrick looked sad, and very cute. 

Pete sighed. “I didn't feel comfortable with it. Look, I know I love you, but I’m your best friend, and if I stayed there any longer, I would’ve tried kissing you. Okay?  
Patrick simply smiled. “You’re actually a great friend.” He hugged him.

Pete stuttered. “But-I-you-”

Patrick did his cute giggle. “I can trust you again. No more makeouts?”

“No more.”

“Great we’ll be friends again.” Those words and that smile made up for the world.

Pete didn’t like it, but it was better than nothing. “So still no song lyrics on you?”

His expression darkened. “No.” 

********

Pete had to do it. He had to. 

But ask Patrick on a date? Would he like it?

Okay, this isn’t a date. It was a friendship hangout. Everyone did it. Where men talk about sports and bands and girls, and their bonds go stronger.

So why was he in a tuxedo? 

His car pulled over to Patrick’s house, and his palms grew sweaty as he knocked on the door. Yup, he was like a teenager asking the girl to prom.

Elisa, the angry parent of this situation, opened the door, a smile wide on her face. “Hey Pete!” She scanned him, and his grin went away. “Why are you wearing a tux?”

“I-uh-just wanted to show Patrick the new one I got!”

It was Patrick’s turn to join the scene. “Cool! The tux you wore to that party years ago! Remember when I said it was the best outfit you owned? Why are you wearing it anyways?” Shit, that’s the reason Pete wore it.

Elisa gave him a dark stare, and finally said, “You boys can go now!”

She thought he didn’t hear her say, “be careful with him.”

Once they got in the car, with Elisa obviously looking out the window, Pete decided to spark some conversation. “What are you thinking with the new album?”

The two spent the entire time discussing future plans, and what to name this album. Finally, they reached Pete’s destination.

“The recording studio?”

 

Pete smiled. “We don’t get any vacations working here, ‘Trick.” 

By the next few hours, Patrick was out of breath, Pete’s hands hurt from writing lyrics, and all they wanted to do was go home. After looking at all the work they did, Pete laughed. “The madness of two, I guess.”

Patrick smiled, “Folie à Deux.”

“Then that’s what we’ll name it.”

For a moment there, all seemed perfect. Patrick didn’t seem to mind the “Peterick” lyrics being shoved in there, and maybe he didn’t notice. Pete heard Patrick sigh, and there seemed to be loneliness left in there. “You alright, buddy?”

“Just, thanks for today. I learned you a lot better now. And I realized something about myself.”

“Hey, you don’t need to tell me.’

Patrick gave another sigh. “But I have to. I’m bisexual.”

“It’s cool. I am too.”

Patrick pushed him aside. “Well, duh!”

“Well, you might’ve thought I never liked the girls I went out with. But I did. I just liked you too.”

Patrick gave a questioning look. “Like-d? As in past-tense?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

With that, they gave their good-byes, and Pete dropped Patrick back to his house, as he made his way to his own. What made spending time with Pete suddenly make him realize he was bisexual?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trainwreck! Shout out to my friend Emily A. reading this.


End file.
